Behind ASC
by Jeon-kim chimchim
Summary: Masih ingatkah kalian dengan ASC behind saat BTS mempromosikan danger, jika masih ingat. Disini aku akan bercerita sedikit, tentang interview jin hyung tentang kebiasaan taehyung yang suka bermain peran seorang diri dengan lawan mainnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ada rahasia kecil yang harus kalian tahu, mau mendengar... Park jimin. WARNING ! Vmin story, boyslove, gaje, dlln


**Behind ASC**

Summary :

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan ASC behind saat BTS mempromosikan danger, jika masih ingat. Disini aku akan bercerita sedikit, tentang interview jin hyung tentang kebiasaan taehyung yang suka bermain peran seorang diri dengan lawan mainnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ada rahasia kecil yang harus kalian tahu, mau mendengar... ~Park jimin~

Jimin POV

Hari ini anggota BTS tidak ada jadwal apa-apa. Agensi memberi libur selama sehari penuh untuk para member beristirahat. Semua anggota BTS nampak sibuk dengan dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jin Hyung, telah pergi sejak tadi pagi untuk menemui temannya sandeul. Suga hyung sedang sibuk dengan dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Jhope hyung sejak pagi telah menghilang entah kemana, Namjoon hyung pergi ke agensi untuk membahas tentang beberapa kontrak bangatn boys kedepannya, taehyung-shi dan jungkook shi juga pergi bermain ke game center. Aku hanya sendiri di dorm, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tolong abaikan yoongi hyung yang berada di dorm tapi sedang sibuk dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

'hah...aku kesepian' ujar jimin dalam hati.

"oh iya benar juga, lebih baik aku membuat fanfic saja. Sudah lama aku tidak menulis... pasti readerku merindukanku...hehehe" kata jimin sedikit narsis. Segera saja jimin mengambil laptopnya dan mulai menghidupkanya. Di bukanya program microsoft word dan mulai mngetik beberapa kata.

10 menit...

15 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

"AAAAGGGHHH...apa yang harus kutulis? Ayo berpikir jimin! Ayo jimin! Dimana otak jeniusnyamu jimin" teriak jimin frustasi. Dia menempelkan wajahnya pada meja. Wajahnya nampak memerah karena frustasi. Sudah beberapa kali jimin mengetik dan menghapus ceritanya. Namun hati dan otak jimin tidak mendapatkan feel yang tepat untuk ceritanya.

Jimin mulai mengingat-ngingat pengalaman hidupnya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi, lalu dia mulai teringat kejadian ketika mereka tampil di acara ASC untuk promosi lagu mereka danger. Saat itu jimin mengingat saat kim seokjin di interview oleh staff ASC. Dan dibelakang jin ada jimin yang tengah di make up. Dia ingat jika saat itu kim seokjin menjelaskan keanehan dari seorang kim taehyung. Oke mungkin seorang yang bernama kim taehyung itu aneh bahkan cenderung sengklek atau semacamnya. Kim seokjin menjelaskan tentang kebiasaan aneh taehyung yang suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di dorm dan kebiasaan taehyung yang suka beracting dengan dia berperan sebagai pemain utama dan lawan main pemeran utama. Konyol? Ya itu konyol. Yang paling konyol saat kim seokjin mengatakan jika dalam perannya itu taehyung menganggap dirinya adalah pemain pria dan jimin sebagai pemeran wanita.

Jimin terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Bisa-bisanya kim seokjin mengatakan hal itu didepan kamera,Tentang kebiasaan kim taehyung yang aneh. Tapi setelah di ingat-ingat ,kenapa taehyung suka melakukan hal itu dengan naskah acting yang selalu sama?

'jimin aku mencintaimu'

'aku tidak bisa oppa'

'jimin aku mencintaimu'

sebenarnya ada awal mula kenapa taehyung menjadikan jimin sebagai salah satu objek permainan gilanya.

Flashback

"jimin hyung!" kata jungkook memanggil jimin.

"akh... jungkook-shi sejak kapan kau ada disini?" jawab jimin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"daritadi aku memanggilmu, hyung. Kenapa kau terus saja melamun" kata jungkook sedikit jengkel.

"mian jungkook.. hehehe" jawab jimin tertawa kecil.

"hah, sudahlah. Aku akan pergi ke minimarket, hyung mau titip sesuatu?" tanya jungkook mulai memasang hoddie hitamnya.

"tidak, kookie"

"kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu hyung" kata jungkook.

"hm" jawab jimin sekenanya.

Setelah jungkook pergi jimin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi. Jimin mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir dekat gantungan baju.

"ah... jiminnie" kata taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"taehyung-shi, bisakah kau biasakan untuk mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?aku sedang menggunakan kamar mandi ini jadi tolong keluarlah" kata jimin sambil mengelap wajahnya yang masih basah.

"hehehe...mian. aku sedang terburu-buru" kata taehyung sambil mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi.

"kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya jimin sedikit penasaran

"tidauek kewana-kewana. Akeuu baure pullaenge"kata taehyung sambil menggosok gigi.

"aish...bicaralah yang jelas. Selesaikan gosok gigimu dulu baru bicara" ujar jimin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan taehyung.

"aku tidak mau kemana-mana jimin. Aku baru pulang"kata taehyung setelah selesai berkumur-kumur.

"lalu kenapa kau terburu-buru?"tanya jimin.

"aku hanya ingin cepat tdur. Rasanya badanku sangat lelah" jawab taehyung mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu dan mulai keluar dari kamar mandi lebih dahulu dengan jimin mengekor dibelakangnya.

"kau harus jaga kesehatanmu taehyung-shi. Untuk kedepannya jadwal kita akan lebih sibuk. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit karena kurang istirahat dan selalu makan junk food setiap saat. Kurangi makan burger kesukaanmu itu dan tidurlah lebih teratur" kata jimin mengambil bukunya dan menuju tempat tidur yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur taehyung.

"hm, aku tahu. Rasanya aku benar-benar harus berhenti makan burger untuk sementara waktu. tapi kau juga jiminie kau harus istirahat dan jangan lupa untuk makan. Kesehatanmu juga sangat penting. Jangan pikirkan pendapat para hater jika mengatakanmu gendut atau apapun yang mencintaimu dengan tulus akan menerima kau apa adanya. Asalkan kau selalu sehat dan bahagia. Makanlah dan jangan berpikir untuk menurunkan berat badanmu lagi. Kau harus makan" perintah taehyung sambil merebahkan badannya di tempat tidurnya.

"andai aku bisa aku akan lakukan. Tapi aku tiak bisa posisiku sebagai pemilik abs di bangtan harus tetap dipertahankan. Aku tidak bisa" jawab jimin

"Army akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau hanya punya satu kotak diperutmu. Begitupun juga aku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang ada pada dirimu" kata taehyung sambil memunggungi jimin.

"tidak semua army seperti itu taehyung. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kedepannya. 10 tahun,20 tahun, bahkan 30 tahun lagi. Apakah mereka tetap akan mencintaiku? Saat aku telah masuk panti jompo apakah army akan tetap menyukaiku ataupun setidaknya menjenggukku. Tak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Setidaknya aku ingin menunjukan sisi terbaikku sekarang saat masih banyak orang yang menyukaiku " kata jimin sambil menerawang kedepannya.

"kalau mereka sudah tak mencintaimu lagi bahkan membencimu. Maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama akan tetap mencintaimu. Apapun yang ada padamu. Segala kekuranganmu dan kelebihanmu. Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai nanti dan sampai kapanpun" kata taehyung membalikkan badannya menatap jimin dengan lembut.

"..." jimin tak berbicara. Dia shock dengan ucapan taehyung. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"aish...kenapa kau diam saja. Aku hanya bercanda,Chim" kata taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai menjitak kepala jimin.

"kenapa kau memukul kepalaku. Aku lebih tua darimu tahu" ujar jimin sambil mengpoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi kau itu sangat menggemaskan. Astaga anak ini. Aigoo" ujar taehyung sambil mencubit gemas keduan pipi jimin.

"kenapa kau menyiksaku taehyung. Aku akan laporkan pada jhope hyung" rengek jimin dengan wajah menggemaskan. Jimin ingin berlari tapi tangannya dicekal oleh taehyung dan menarik jimin dalam pelukkannya.

"Aigooo, si baby bangtan menggemaskan ini"

"lepaskan aku taehyung shii, aku akan adukan kau pada jhope-hyung"

"..."

"lepas!"

"jiminnie, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak pernah bercanda jika hal ini berhubungan dengan orang yang aku cintai"

Taehyung terus memeluk jimin. Jimin pun hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh taehyung. Namun tiba-tiba.

"astaga, kedua anak ini apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kata jhope yang tanpa mengetuk pinu masuk kedalam kamar. Taehyung menatap jhope begitu pula dengan jimin.

"begini hyung kita bisa jelaskan. Sebenarnya..."

"kita sedang beracting" jawab taehyung cepat

"acting?" kata jhope mengangkatsebelah alisnya.

"jimin aku mencintaimu" kata taehyung tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak bisa oppa" jawab jimin merespon kata-kata taehyung.

"jimin aku mencintaimu"

"aku tidak bisa oppa"

"owh oke"kata jhope melenggang pergi masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil charge handphone yang ada didalam laci.

" hyung aku pergi dulu yach?" kata jimin keluar dari kamar.

"hah...aku mengantuk" kata taehyung mulai merebahkan badannya lagi diatas kasur sambil melirik jhope yang sedang mengutak-atik handphone.

Dan sejak saat itu, taehyung selalu mengatakan kata-kata itu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dan jangan tanya kenapa taehyung selalu melakukan hal itu karena jiminpun tidak tahu.

END

Akhirnya selesai, haloo aku author baru. Bagaimana ceritanya? . saya mencoba peruntungan saya disini di fandom screenplay. Saya hanya akan khusus membuat fic BTS yang berhubungan dengan Vmin maupun Kookmin. Semoga kalian suka. Gomawo~~~~


End file.
